


letter to ian

by tototo



Series: letters [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototo/pseuds/tototo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will you ever forgive me, Ian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	letter to ian

Jesus. I don't even know how to start this.  
I'm so scared. I don't know what's wrong with you. False.  
I'm a stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I knew that there was something wrong. I knew since I see you in that fuckin' club. 'It's not him', I thought. 'It's the drugs'.  
I know it's my fault. I was too busy with other shit to take care of you.  
You. The person I most care about. The person I've missed so much.  
I'm so sorry. Will you ever forgive me, Ian?  
You're there, in that fuckin' bed. My bed. Our bed. That bed that we've started sharing just a couple of days ago. It seems so long time ago, Ian.  
I thought that everything could be better, after my coming out, you know?  
But no. Life always reserves some surprises for us.  
I wish I could do something for you, Ian. You don't even want to see me.  
Every time I hear your voice my heart skips a bit. Then I realize that you don't want me to be with you. You want to be alone, that's all. I don't even know exactly what is this thing. I only know that it's killin' me, and it's probably killin' you at the same time.  
You know, we can do this. Together.  
I'm tryin' to do my best, I just want to take care of you.  
I want to be with you, always.  
If you let me, I want to take care of you.

If you let me, I'll be there for you.  
For us.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. It's a little shit.


End file.
